(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to smart home devices. More specifically, it relates to device and methods for measuring fluid flow in piping/plumbing.
(b) Related Prior Art
Devices for measuring fluid flow in piping that qualify as consumer products fail to accurately measure the net flow of fluid in plumbing. Moreover, the addition of these devices to the plumbing installation increases the resistance to the flow, thus decreasing the water pressure.
Furthermore, the existing devices fail to correctly and quantitatively identify the water flow associated with each water-consuming appliance in a building while being installed at a single location in the plumbing installation. One device needs to be paired with each water-consuming appliance, which makes the whole system either not comprehensive, or expensive and complicated to install and maintain.